Fed Up
by MissDevon
Summary: After the events in Gaza, Toby comes to a realization about himself, Andy, and the twins and his former wife is not happy about it or the actions he takes. (complete)


Fed Up

Spoilers: Through end of season five

Hurrying through the darkened hallway, he fastened the belt of his robe and muttered under his breath before yanking the door of his apartment open. Seeing who it was he sighed as she pushed her way. "You're going to wake the kids," he told her as he flipped on the light.

"They're going to be woken anyway. I can't believe you took them from my mother's" she yelled at him as she started to pack up one of the diaper bags.

"One, I had every right to. Two, you're not waking them up. They're staying here," he told her, arms crossed over his chest.

"No. They're not. You have no right to take them just because you've suddenly become interested. Or is this a way to get back at me because Donna got hurt and I didn't?" she asked angrily.

"Actually, I have every right to," he replied stiffly as he moved to his desk. "As for wanting to be involved, I always have. You just wouldn't let me."

"You know that's not true, Toby."

"No, Andi, I don't. You decided when we'd try to have kids. You decided not to explore other options. Hell, you wouldn't even discuss them! You decided when our marriage was over. You even decided to start insemination trails again without consulting me!"

"So, you're saying that you didn't want them?" Andi asked, then glared as he laughed hollowly at her. "What are you laughing at?"

"I just find that incredibly funny coming from a woman who used her pregnancy to prove a point! To start a fight with no regard to her health or that of her unborn children!" he shot back. "As for the other, I would've liked to have had the chance to comment. To have been a part. Tell me, if I hadn't been there when you went into labor would you have even told me? Called me? How long after they were born would I have been told? Would you have even let me know, or would I have found out when a member of the Press Corps asked CJ?"

"Toby, you have no clue. We're both tired and drained. . ."

"SHUT UP! For once, just shut up and listen to what I have to say! If I'm sadness incarnate, well then your selfishness herself. You decide if and when I see the kids. You know why I didn't ask where they'd be staying during your trip? It was because I assumed you'd ask me and not your mother."

"If I had thought you could've taken them. . ."

"That's just it! It's all up to you! I'm surprised I'm even listed on the birth certificates!"

"Toby, you're being unreasonable."

"No. What I am is fed up! I realized in those moments when we didn't know who was hurt that I have no rights where my children are concerned. For all I know you've listed your parents as guardians should something happen to you."

"Toby, if that's what this is about we can talk about it later. Right now I am getting my children and taking them home."

"No, Andi, you're not taking OUR children anywhere."

"Toby, don't make a scene. I'll call the police if I have to."

"Go right ahead. When they come you can show them these," he retorted as he threw a stack of legal papers at her.

"What did you do?" she demanded as she caught them, only to gasp as she started to read them. "Toby how could you do this to me! I had a right to fight this!"

"You apparently were too busy with your career, but then again what the hell else is new? If you look at the date you'd see that they're from the day you were due back, and your office had been notified along with your attorney, who did show up, by the way."

"Of all the underhanded. . ."  
  
"Go right a head and call it what you want. You've been too busy with your wants and needs to see anyone else's," he shrugged.

"Oh, and you aren't? I'll fight this!"

"Go right ahead. But know I'm going to fight back. I'm tired of doing things your way, Andrea. I'm going to be a part of my children's lives whether you like it or not. Now, leave before I call the police and have you thrown out."

"You'll cause a scandal," was the only response she could think of as she moved towards the door, clutching the papers to her chest.

"Maybe. But I can always avoid it and spin it. My people are better than yours at that or my career would have been over because you wouldn't disclose your pregnancy and I had to face more accusations of covering up a medical condition."

"I am not responsible for your failures at work."

"Not all of them," he admitted as he moved to the door and pulled it open for her. "Goodbye, Andi."

"This isn't over. I'll be by tomorrow."

"No. You'll be by when the visitation laid out in that document in your hands saids you can."

"I never. . ." she started to protest.

"Yeah, you did. All the time. Well, I finally woke up and got things in writing. It would've been different if you hadn't have made me. Now do what I did, deal with it," he told her before slamming the door in her face and any hold she might have still had over him.


End file.
